the_kaze_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kendra Bronze
Kendra Bronze is a supporting character in KAZe, and is considered by many readers as the secondary antagonist. Personal Life Not much is known about Kendra's personal life except that she went to The Local Dalisville High School and harbored feelings of lust for her classmate, Jane Kami. It is possible that she knew Jane and her friends, Becky Travis and Sue Getty, since they were young. Not a lot of people like her since she doesn't have any sense of personal space and maintains a creepy attitude around other people. Appearance Kendra is described as a slender young woman with sickly pale skin, ice blue eyes, and long white hair with purple streaks mixed in. She is often seen wearing dark clothing, often causing others to mistake her for a Goth, including dark denim jeans and a black leather jacket. She has long, transmitted fingernails that often change color with each of her appearances (black, red, green, etc.) and can easily scratch sensitive skin if she presses down too hard. Kendra often wears an overdoing of makeup, especially with the bright red lipstick she is almost always seen wearing, however there are rare times where she'll actually show up without makeup on. Relationships Jane Kami (Unknown-2011) Type: Enemies Kendra is the main tormentor of Jane is her social life, often stalking her and invading her personal space. Jane is often annoyed, creeped-out, and disturbed by Kendra's presence, and has tried to keep her away with restraining orders that she has somehow always found a loophole around. It's unknown how she felt after Kendra's death, but it could be hinted that she felt sorry she had to go out like that. Peggy Kami (Unknown-2011) Type: Possibly Enemies It is unknown how long Peggy and Kendra have known each other, but Peggy is shown to be just as annoyed as her sister when Kendra shows up, causing Peggy to bite her arm when she touches Jane and threaten a restraining order against her. Peggy was also an unfortunate witness to her death, but her exact thoughts haven't been revealed yet. Mai Takeo (2011) Type: Unknown Kendra seemed to be the only one aware of Mai's existence, seeing as though she had pestered Jane about even prior to the former knowing about her. We're unaware of Mai's feelings about her though. Becky Travis (Unknown-2011) Type: Possibly Enemies Kendra and Becky haven't interacted in front of the viewers perspective, however it is possible that Becky dislikes her due to her constant stalking and affiliation with Jane. Sue Getty (Unknown-2011) Type: Possibly Enemies Kendra and Sue haven't interacted in front of the viewers perspective, however it is possible that Becky dislikes her due to her constant stalking and affiliation with Jane. Personality Kendra has a very unusual and creepy personality that often sets off the people around her. Her behavior towards Jane is equivalent to that of a stalker, often following her and invading her personal space with no general concern, often going as far as to lap up her face with her tongue much to Jane's discomfort and disgust. Although she only showed affection towards Jane, it could be possible that she did the exact same things around other people, causing even Peggy to refer to her as a "pedophilic, stalker-ish creepy bitch". Death During Jane's possessed rampage in Chapter 9, Kendra entered the hospital at an unknown time and was attacked by Lucifer, who left her for dead when he went after Xavier and Peggy. She is later found by the two fatally harmed and crawling around the hallways half-alive. Her legs were deeply slashed open to prevent her from walking, and her fingernails were gruesomely ripped off and were bleeding stumps. Lucifer/Jane returned when Xavier and Peggy approach her and lifts a dying Kendra up by the neck. After insulting Mai, an angry Xavier attempts to shoot him but he simply catches the bullets and throws them back at the two with telekinesis. He shares his mock disappointment with Kendra, who asks "What have you become?". Lucifer smiles and simply says "eternal" as he rips her chest open with telekinesis, similar to as he did with Lily Kesshō, and drops her body on the floor carelessly and laughs that she "didn't predict that", a call back to her words at the own interrogation in Chapter 5 (in which she predicted the deaths of Sue, Becky, and Travis but didn't include her own). Kendra instantly dies as a result. Her death also hints that, like Mai and Jane, she was a psychic that was able to see the deaths of all but her own, judging by her shock that she was going to die as opposed to her carefree attitude for the other deaths in this story. Category:KAZe Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Females